Reassurance
by reraimu
Summary: In a heated moment, Lloyd gets a little paranoid. Eddie/Lloyd slash! small one-shot


**A/N: Get ready for some Lloyd in Space slash!**

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing, flushed skin, a rather stifling atmosphere, and yet the heady ambiance of it all was enough to get Lloyd Nebulon trembling where he stood. There were warm lips at his neck and nimble fingers at his waist, and the plush surface of his mattress was pressed level to his back, his body arching when fingers tenderly brushed across his abdomen.<p>

Lloyd was lost in the stimulating sensations that were being enacted upon his body; yet, there was still a wriggling sense of uncertainty and unrest that lingered at the back of his mind. His hesitation eventually won out and he found himself pushing Eddie away, the red-head's eyes heavily lidded, freckled cheeks dusted a rosy pink. The human raised an eyebrow and carded his hands through the dense curls of his hair, shifting his knees about the bed until he was satisfied with a suitable position.

"What's up man?" Eddie started, slightly out of breath. The ginger tentatively scooted closer and prodded at the alien's shoulder with his index finger, eyes still lidded. Lloyd flushed as he put his hands to his face, suctioned fingers sticking to his skin. He peeked through his fingers and fixed Eddie with an apprehensive stare.

"I have a feeling we're gonna' get caught doing this!" Lloyd piped up, rolling to his side away from Eddie's wandering eyes.

"Hey, you know Station's cool with us," Eddie grinned. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the other's stomach, effectively turning Lloyd over to face him once again. The green alien's eyes were averted elsewhere, fingers latching onto the hem of his trademark red-striped shirt. "But if it makes you feel any better, we can just deactivate him."

"Argh, I kinda' wish I had Francine's powers right now," Lloyd muttered dismally, heaving himself up. "If I deactivated him manually, he'd know and be angry at me or something. At least with telekinesis, he wouldn't remember anything when his systems go back online." The Verdigrean leaned back on his palms and fixed the human with a longing stare, biting at his lip. "But it's not really Station I'm worried about anyway."

"Then what is it?" Eddie asked slowly. He held out his hand and held it aloft between them, motioning for Lloyd to take it. Lloyd just stared at the ginger's hand listlessly, counting the human's jointed fingers. Sometimes he would often stare at Eddie's hands just because they were so different from his own. They were wide-palmed, scattered with freckles, and incredibly textured. While Lloyd had only three fingers, Eddie had five, and the human really knew how to put those digits to work. Lloyd couldn't even recount the number of times those warm fingers managed to get him to moan the human's name as if it were a dying plea on his lips. Lloyd flushed at the thought, but took the proffered hand. Their fingers threaded and laced together, an awkward fit, but to Lloyd it felt perfect and warm.

"It's everybody else," Lloyd said softly, staring down at their joined hands. "It's not normal. We're not normal. You're supposed to be a girl! I'm supposed to like girls! Like Brittany or Megan or Cindy!"

"Pfft," Eddie laughed through pursed lips. Lloyd narrowed his eyes and snapped his head up, glowering at the human. Did he think this was funny? He was in distress here and all Eddie was doing was laughing at him!

"Hate to burst your bubble man, but I don't think liking the same sex is the issue here," Eddie shrugged, tugging on Lloyd's hand. The green alien acquiesced to the human and ended up softly colliding with Eddie's chest, the front of his head resting against the ginger's shoulder. He let out a soft, forlorn breath. Eddie continued, his voice sultry and coy, just as it always was. "Believe it or not, there are some people in the universe who're opposed to interspecies relationships, even more so than gay ones."

"Gay?" Lloyd questioned. "What the derf is that?"

"It's a human term for what we are," Eddie grinned, running an index finger around the base of Lloyd's antenna. Lloyd gulped and closed his eyes shut, trying to suppress the shudder threatening to wrack through his body. His antenna was especially sensitive and Eddie frequently liked to exploit that.

"But anyway, what I'm trying to say is that there's bigger problems other than us being two dudes getting our mack on," Eddie said in one breath. "It's space, freaking space! Anything goes out here." He felt Lloyd flinch against him, but then the alien released a deep breath and sagged against the human, causing Eddie to fall back against the bed with Lloyd stretched over him. Eddie smiled a toothy smile and grabbed his buddy by the shoulders, swiftly turning the other around until the human found himself on top, hands on either side of Lloyd's head.

Lloyd stared up at Eddie, his mouth quirking up into a somber smile. When Eddie put it that way, Lloyd could feel a shred of reprieve welling inside him; however, he still couldn't help but feel uneasy. So far, no one knew what they did behind closed doors, no one knew of the intense feelings shared between the two, the kind of passion only best friends could invoke when no one was looking. Lloyd was looking forward to the day when they could walk down the hallways of Luna Vista High hand in hand, just like all the other students did, or the day when both their parents knew and were okay with their sons, both of different species, being together.

Lloyd didn't get another chance to think anything more on the matter, because Eddie's lips were suddenly against his. Their mouths moved in sync, slow and achingly sweet, lips soft and warm and just a tad bit slick. When they both pulled away completely out of breath, Eddie flopped down, earning a chaste grunt from Lloyd who gently pushed at the human's chest.

"I'm surprised Francine hasn't read your mind yet and found out about us," Eddie laughed against Lloyd's neck, nuzzling the skin there with the tip of his nose. Lloyd immediately froze up, eyes growing wide.

"I-I…I didn't think about that!" Lloyd cried out, fingers clutching at Eddie's shirt.

The human merely shook his head and whispered, "Doofus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh jesus, I'm sorry, I just had to write these two together because I was watching Lloyd in Space the other day and akjflkajsdlfkjakdsfja;sdfk**

**This is a test fic between these two! Just testing the waters.**


End file.
